


stereotypes

by intertwiningwords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, HP femslash, Hooking up, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwiningwords/pseuds/intertwiningwords
Summary: hannah and millicent are the textbook definitions of what their houses are boiled down to; who would have thought they’d make such a great pair?





	stereotypes

**Author's Note:**

> listen...i love hp femslash and rarepairs

“Bones and Parkinson, Goyle and Smith, Abbott and Bulstrode…”

Hannah couldn’t help but huff as her partner for their latest Herbology assignment was announced, picking up her gloves and shuffling over the where the Slytherin girl stood.

Millicent was similar in build to Hannah; a little broad-shouldered and chubby, though Hannah’s face was rounder, and Millicent had a least a few inches on her.

Professor Sprout couldn’t have known what she would start that day, pairing the pink-cheeked Hufflepuff with the dark-eyed Slytherin. But she certainly was the catalyst to an inevitable explosion.

Although Hannah had expected working with Millicent to be torture, it was actually...nice.

Their fingers fumbled and brushed against one another, Hannah’s permanently flushed face going darker each time as she squeaked out “sorry!”, and Millicent would chuckle and say, “you don’t need to apologize every time, Abbott.” 

There were stereotypes that surrounded the Slytherin girl, that she was brutish and bold and positively primal, but that didn’t show once, not even when the plants they were caring for snapped and sparked at them or when she nicked her finger on the clippers, softly muttering a swear before moving on like normal.

Hannah knew she was a walking stereotype too. The girl next door type out of every Muggle movie, or maybe the nerdy girl that get transformed to hot in the end, except she wasn’t sure that ending was even possible for her. 

They were the model students for their House’s stereotype. Slytherins were evil and unstoppable, while Hufflepuffs were timid and tiny. But both girls were so much more than that, as they would quickly come to learn.

 

***

 

“Are you gonna stare at me all day or kiss me already?”

Hannah blinked in surprise, her face aflame with embarrassment, fumbling over words that just would not come. But then, she stood up on her toes and leaned in to kiss Millicent with all the passion and force she could muster, simultaneously elated and terrified.

Millicent kissed back, one hand reaching out to cup Hannah’s face, and Hannah rested her own hand on top of it.

When Millicent pulled away, she was smirking. “I knew you had a thing for me,” she said.

“I- Well, I mean- That’s-“

“I think I might fancy you, Abbott.”

Hannah stopped her stuttering once again to pause, and smile. “Right back at ya, Bulstrode.”

The Slytherin girl laughed with a fond roll of her eyes, before pulling Hannah in for another kiss.

 

***

 

There were plenty of places to hide in Hogwarts. Behind tapestries, in empty classrooms, under staircases. It wasn’t even the issue of finding a place they wouldn’t be caught. It was the issue of finding a place that wasn’t already occupied by desperate, horny teens.

So far, they’d interrupted Alicia Spinnet and Lee Jordan, Michael Corner and Padma Patil, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, and Colin Creevey and Romilda Vane. 

“Why is everyone at this school snogging tonight?” Millicent huffed, sneaking down the corridor away from the sounds of lips smacking together, that was way more disgusting when heard from a third-party perspective.

Hannah muffled her giggle in the palm of her hand. She wouldn’t pretend not to be nervous; she’d never snuck out of the dorms before, which anyone could probably tell from looking at her, but she was excited too.

Anything that meant extra time to get her hands on Millicent.

They finally found an empty tapestry to hide behind, and Hannah was against the cool stone wall before she could think, Millicent kissing her hard. And she kissed back, tangling her fingers in the other girl’s smooth black hair.

Hannah’s dressing down was hanging off her shoulders, revealing freckled shoulders that Millicent promptly left a hickey on.

“Millie!” Hannah hissed.

“No one will be able to see it with your robes on,” she replied. “And if anyone sees it, they’d believe you if you said you bumped into something. You’re clumsy enough anyway.”

“Hey!” Hannah pouted.

“You know I’m only teasing, baby.”

And they were kissing again, until they heard the tapestry pulled away, springing apart in a mix of fear and embarrassment, only to find Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe there.

“Sorry!” Marietta squeaked, before the two Ravenclaws took off, letting the tapestry fall back into place.

Millicent and Hannah couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

 

***

 

Hannah couldn’t help but watch as Millicent flipped the pages of her textbook, eyes darting through the words as she searched for some more relevant facts to add a sentence or two onto her essay.

Hannah had finished her own essay a day prior, so she simply stared unabashedly at her girlfriend’s beauty.

Scribbling a sentence with her quill, Millicent looked up after placing a period at the end. “What’re you staring at?”

“You,” Hannah replied simply.

Millicent would deny it, but she flushed a little. “Dork,” she said.

“ _ Your _ dork,” Hannah corrected.

Millicent rolled her eyes, returning to her essay, but Hannah didn’t quit her observing, and Millicent didn’t complain.

  
  


***

 

“Your freckles are a lot more prominent in the spring,” Millicent said, her nose inches from Hannah’s own, eyes flickering over the blonde’s face curiously.

Hannah blushed. “The sun doesn’t seem to understand that I don’t need any more of them.”

Millicent hummed, running her thumb softly over the swell of Hannah’s freckled cheek. “I like them. They suit you.”

Hannah simply giggled, batting her hand away. “What about you? Do you have freckles or beauty marks or anything?”

Millicent nodded, rolling up the sleeves of her school robes, her dark arms littered with random, little brown spots.

And Hannah set out on a mission to find each one, pressing her soft, strawberry-scented lips against them. And Millicent actually blushed then, averting her eyes and hoping her black hair covered enough of her face that it would go unnoticed.

It didn’t.

Once Hannah was satisfied with kissing her moles, she leaned over to peck a blushing cheek.

“You’re a dork, Abbott.”

“Right back at ya, Bulstrode.”

 

***

 

Who would have guessed that the most textbook definitions of the two most different Houses at Hogwarts would make such a perfect couple?

Hannah’s girl-next-door look along with Millicent’s token-Asian-badass style didn’t necessarily clash as much as they complimented one another.

And their personalities formed a wonderful dynamic of playful banter, deep discussions, and perfect adventures.

They would have to thank Professor Sprout with a batch of Hannah’s homemade cookies or something.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated in the form of kudos or comments!!


End file.
